Tenshi sword book 1
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: Kagome goes through adventur, love, Drama, heartbreak, sorrow, happines, and many other things in this first ensalment of the Tenshi sword stroies. Read and review and I hope you like it. any other warning and characters will not be put on summary it might be a harem or not but please review. I suck at Summary's but please read.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm a miko from 500 years in future. I know that it sounds crazy but it's not. You see I was pulled the Bone eaters well by a demon named  
Mistress Centipede. She wanted the Shikon jewel that was born into my body when 50 years earlier its Guardian named Kikyo was killed and had the jewel burned with her body. When Mistress Centipede bit my side open the jewel fell out. An inu Hanyou named Inuyash soon killed the demon. He tried to take the jewel but the wise village miko Kaede  
Who I love like a grandmother gave me a subjection necklace to subdue Inuyash. I was shattered the jewel when a crow demon took it because I wasn't as good with a bow as I am now. I could sense the shards and started traveling with Inuyash. We met many people. We met the group. First came my little adopted kitsune kit Shippo, he had lost his father to the thunder brothers when his father had a shard. They had killed his father. We met Shippo when he tried to steal the jewel shards I had. Inuyasha killed them when he thought we were dead, but Shippo's father's pelt saved us with the last of its energy. We than met the perverted Miroku. He's a monk; the male sides of the family were cursed with the wind tunnel in their left hand that would eventually kill them. That curse was put on them by a bastard named Naraku; a vile spider Hanyou who want's the jewel to become a full demon and to rule the world. Miroku after he revealed that Naraku is the man who killed Kikyo and deceived Kikyo and Inuyasha to believe that they had betrayed each other. Then there was Sango and Kilala. Sango is a Demon slayer whose Village was killed by her younger Brother Kohaku because he was possessed by Naraku. Sango attacked Inuyash after Naraku had lied to her and told her that it was Inuyasha who had killed her village. She then learned it was not Inuyasha and took them to the village where they met Kilala. Kilala is Sango's loyal two tailed fire Neko, who once was the legendary Miko Midoriko's. She is her partner and friend.  
The Shikon Jewel or the Jewel of four souls was created by Midoriko when she had battled for seven day's and nights. She knew when Three powerful demon's, that had merged with the other demons, she would die. She forced her soul with the demons out of their bodies. They became the jewel. She and the demons turned to stone and their souls now fight for control inside the jewel. Those with pure hearts and spiritual power can purify the jewel and keep taint from it making the pure side of the jewel stronger. But those with impure intent can taint the jewel and thus the evil in the jewel stronger. The jewel can grant any wish but only a pure wish can destroy it. Even in little shards it can give a Demon a lot of power.  
Naraku and many other demons want the jewel. Naraku is a sadistic bastard. He is a coward who was created when the bandit Onigumo, who fell in love with Kikyo and wanted the sacred jewel. He tricked Kikyo and Inuyasha into believing that they had betrayed each other. He and his Incarnations steal the Jewel shards. He had brought the band of seven back but they where defeated by us. Kagura never wanted to help him but he had her heart. She was a wind demoness. Her sister Kanna, who was a void demoness never wanted to ether but had two. Both wanted freedom so they helped us. Then there are his other incarnations who loved to kill and hurt people.  
Then we met our allies like the young wolf prince Koga who, after we helped kill the birds of Paradise wanted me as his women. He had kidnapped me for my ability to detect the shards. He has two shards in his legs to help him be faster. He runs around with Ginta and Hakku. He comes by with news of Naraku and helps us out sometimes.  
Then we have lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half brother. He wanted the sword their father the great dog demon general left and used to fight Inuyasha for it until he saw that their father had left it for Inuyasha to control his demon blood. With him are Jaken, an annoying imp demon, Ahun his two headed dragon, and his human ward Rin who was and Adopted Daughter.  
Then there is Kikyo who is my incarnation. She was brought back with half my soul by a witch named Urasue. She is in a clay body and smells of death and Grave yard soil. She is filled with hate. I know why but it is still sad. She is Kaede's older sister.  
Kaede is the miko I consider my grandmother. She teaches me when we have time and she always helps us when she can.  
There are also the other demon's we know. I won't say who right now but you will learn of them later. They are all strong and powerful. They all hate Naraku as much as us and will help us in the battle.  
I know that we will defeat Naraku and everything but I fear that I some may not survive. It will be along battle but with demons that have died that came back on our side we will win but at what cost. I feel like something big will happen and upset the balance. I hope that those that I love and have come to care for survive. I will do my best and hopefully surprise everyone.  
I'm 5'6 not 5'1 like everyone thinks. I have blue eyes with Silver spec's but those change colors when I'm mad, their not brown like everyone thinks. I have Raven black hair. I am a miko. I have a mother named Kunloon, brother named sota, and grandfather. I have a cat named Buyo. I love them and miss them but I will protect them. I have friends name Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. Hojo is also my friend but he want's it to be more. I always try to refuse him but Yuka and Eri always try to push us together. I don't love him. I had a crush on Inuyasha but I'm over it now.

.


	2. The beginning

The day was beutiful and calm. It was nice as we find our favorite shard hunting group eating lunch and resting. Songo sat with Kilala cleaning her sword. Kilala was eating some fish that she caught. Miroku was making sutra's. Shippo was eating some candy. Then we get to Kagome and Inuyash. They are eating, when Inuyasha opened his mouth.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"yes Inuyasha." Kagome now looking at him.

"..." Inuyasha opened his mouth when he smelt his Half brother.

"Inuyasha what is it." Kagome asked getting up with songo and the others.

"Sesshomaru is here." Inuyasha said drawing Tessaiga.

That's all he said when Sesshomaru enterd the clearing with Rin, Ah-un and Jaken.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Brother i'm here to join our packs and travel together." Sesshomaru said.

"Why do you want to travel with us." Inuyasha asked.

"Because the jewel shards are almost all collected." Sesshomaru said.

"N-!" Inuyasha was caught off by a yell of 'Sit'

"Inuyasha we are letting them travel with us." Kagome yelled.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because we are allies and it would help us when we come across shards and it helps for when the final battle comes along." Kagome said and smiled at Inuyasha.

"fine." Inuyasha said.

"yay we get to stay with Kagome." Rin yelled and ran to Kagome giving her a hug.

"I also wish for Kagome to be adopted into our family." Sesshomaru said suddenly.

"What!" Was heard from everyone but Sessomaru, Ah-un, and Rin.

"I mean what I said. she has proven her self worthy since we first met." Sesshomaru said.

"Really." Kagome asked.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said.

"yay I get an aunt." Rin yelled.

"I'm fine with it because I only love Inuyasha as a Brother now." Kagome said with a smile.

"good we will be doing the adoption during the full moon in three day's." Sesshomaru said.

"All right but Koga's coming." Kagome said sensing his shards.

Kagome P.O.V

I watch as Koga comes in his mini tornado but this time another tornado is following him. He stops infront of me with Ayame and smiles at me. I smile at them.

"Hello Koga, Ayame. how have you been." I ask them.

"We have been fine Kagome." Ayame said with a smile.

'She's not mad at me anymore. I wonder why.' I thought.

"Kagome we would like to adopt you as our little sister because me and ayame are now mates." Koga said proudly.

'So that's why she's not mad at me anymore.' I thought with a smile.

"really that cool." I say then ask "When will you adopt me since I'm going to be adopted by Sessomaru and Inuyasha?"

"The full moon in three days." Koga said.

"That's when i'm adopted by Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." I say.

"well let's adopt you together." Ayame suggest's and everyone nods.

"There is some thing else." Sesshomaru and Koga say in unison.

We stare at them in shock. It was creepy.

"Sesshomaru you go first then Koga okay." I say and they nod.

"Kagome I have a miko's Kimono in the west's colors for you and a necklace. I will not let my sister wear that and to show that you are a part of the west." Sesshomaru said giving me them both and pointing to my uniform.

I nod then change into my new clothes. The hakama was blue with a silver Dragon and dog on it with cresent moon's lining the bottome. the kimono top was white with A blue cresent moon and a white dog on it. The hair tie was silver.

I walked back into the clearing and ask "Sesshomaru can you help me with my necklace."

He nods and clip the catch. The necklace was a gold chain with a blue cresent moon and a fang hanging under the cresent.

"Is that one of your fangs Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"Yes monk." Sesshomaru said sitting down under one of the small trees that surround the camp.

"I've heared that if a demon gives you a fang or claw it means that they respect you and if your intouble they will feel it and help you." Songo said in wonder.

"correct slayer." Sesshomaru said.

'wow I feel so happy my family is expanding.' I thought.

"Koga it's your turn." I say.

"Kagome I want to give you a companion that will gaurd you and also be your friend. I looked through all the pups of the wolves and found you one." He said standing up and giving me the pup.

The pup was a pure white, like snow right after it falls with blue eyes that show loyalty and love. I look and find that it's a girl. I smile at her and hug her close. I feel a sharp pain in my neck then a warm tongue liking the cut and sealing it. I pull the pup away and stare at her.

"She bit me." I say looking at Koga.

"what did you say." Koga asked me.

"She. Bit. Me." I say slowly.

"If she bit her that means..." Ayame said slowly.

"yes it means that they are true companions." Koga said.

"what do you mean by true companions?" I ask.

"Kagome it means that the pup is the companion of you soul." Ayame said.

I look at songo and she nods.

"Why did she bit me?" I ask.

"So you could be connected or bound to you by the soul. you can hear each others thoughts and feel each others emotions. You can also see through each others eyes and share your powers." Ayame said smiling.

"Share each others powers?" I asked.

"It means she can use your powers and you can use hers if you want and you can control them. it also means as you get stronger so does she. Also you can under stand her out side of your mind." Koga said.

I look at her and smile.

'Can you hear me?' I say in my mind.

'yes I can.' a voice said.

'what is your name?' I ask.

'I have no name you must name me' She said.

'well you look like newly Fallen Snow how about Fallen snow?' I ask.

'okay.' she said.

"Earth to Kagome." Inuyasha said waving his hands in my face.

"sorry I was just talking to Fallen snow." I say looking at her.

"who's Fallen Snow?" Shippo asked.

"She is." I say pointing to her.

"So you named her." Koga asked.

"yes." I say and then look up it was getting dark. "Everyone let's stay here it's getting dark."

Everyone nods and I make dinner. I make ramen for everyone and sit with Shippo. I smile at Fallen snow as she eat's some fish with Kilala. I look at Shippo.

'I wish I could make him my son.' I think.

'Kagome why don't you?' I hear Fallen Snow ask.

'because I don't know how.' I say.

'Ask Koga or Sesshomaru they with know.' She said.

I look around and then at Shippo. I Look at Koga.

"Hey Koga." I call to him.

"Yeah." He answers and Ayame looks at me.

"so you know how I can adopt Shippo as my son?" I ask.

shippo looks at me with wide eyes.

"you want to be my Mama?" Shippo asked.

"Yes I've alway's thought of you as my Kit." I said.

Shippo jumps up and hugs me tightly wispering 'thankyou' over and over.

"there is a way." Koga said.

"How?" I ask.

"when we adopt you you will adopt him after." Koga said.

I smile and hug Shippo. It becomes late and I had bathed with the girls and Shippo. I lay down with Fallen snow and Shippo.

Time skip to full moon

Kagome P.O.V.

I stand with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Ayame, Koga, and Shippo. We are a top the hill over the Villadge Edo. we are Under the full moon. The moon bathes us in it silvery glow.

"Kagome give me your right hand" Koga say's.

I give him my hand and watch as he us a silver knife and cuts my palm. he turns it side ways over a bowl made of dimond. The Bowl is full of purified water and some kind of potion. The blood drips into the bowl. he hands me back my hand and cleans off the knife. Koga does the same to everyones hands but Shippo. I watch as the bowl shines with pink, red, white, black, and green lights. Koga turns to me.

"Kagome do you take those who have bled into the bowl as your siblings and what ever may come of it?" He said in a serious voice.

"Yes I, Kagome higurashi take those who have bled into this bowl as my siblings and will take what ever comes with it." I say.

"Do you accept being the pack sister of the west silver dog clan. The east and northern mountan wolf packs?" He asked.

"I do." I say proudly.

"then drink from the bowl and become our sister." Koga said handing me the bowl.

I drink it and find that it tastes like a mix of Cherry blossoms, Cinnamon, lemons, mango, and cherrys. I feel a warm feeling when I drain it. Koga takes the bowl and then brings out another bowl. He takes my hand left hand and Sesshomaru takes my right. they cut my palm and then cut both of shippo's.

"Kagome do you take shippo as your kit?" Koga askes.

"yes." I answer.

"Will you protect, nurture, love, and alway's do what's bes for him?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I will alway's." I say with fire.

"Do you Shippo take The Miko Kagome as your mother." Koga asked.

"Yes." Shippo said.

"Will grow strong to protect her and love her as you mother." Sesshomaru askeed

"yes forever and always." Shippo said.

"then you are mother and son." They say together.

As me and shippo ut our palms together a ribbon of pink comes from my hand and a ribbon of orange comes from his hand. the ribbons come together and mold changing and becoming a mix of orange and pink. The ribbon ties around our hands. I feel heat surge up. The glow stop with the heat.

"Both adoptions are complete." Koga said.

I smile before feeling pain shoot up and I fall back feeling watching as everything fade into black. I hear shout's of 'Kagome' and feelsome one catch me before I'm swallowed by the black.

Dream scean

I find myself in a feild with a silver in, a girl with dog ears, a white wolf, a black wolf, and a red kitsune, all of them have blue eyes. They stand up and walk over to me while sniffing me. The inu looks at me.

"what is your name?" It asked.

"Kagome, who are you?" I ask.

"We are you." The white wolf answers.

"How?" I ask.

"We are your inner demons that you got from the adoptions." The black wolf said.

"Okay, so what does this mean?" I ask.

"You are now a Miko/wolf/kitsune/silver inu/ inu hanyou." The Inu hanyou said.

"I'm not human." I say.

"No you are but you are them and they are you." A voice said.

It was the woman from the cave at the slayers villadge. It was Midoriko. I bow to her.

"Lady Midoriko." I breath out.

"rise do not bow." She said.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"you are human but can change into them at any time you wish and will be able to use their powers and your purifacation in any form. it also means that your immune to purifacation and so are your siblings." She said.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes. I also have come here to ask you something." She said.

"What do you need?" I ask.

"you must train in all your powers." She said.

"I will, but there's a catch isn't there?" I say.

"yes. you will be training with your siblings but you will also be trainig with me in your dreams and you will train with the Monk, demon slayer, Fallen snow, Kit, Kaede, and.." She say's but stops.

"who else?" I ask.

"you must learn from Kikyo." she said.

"why? she hates me and wants my soul." I say.

"She will understand when you wake up you must find her after you tell everyone about your dreaam. I also need you to go to Inutaisho's gave." she said.

"Why?" I ask.

"Naraku is planing something and it deals with that." she said.

"okay. is there anything ealse?" I ask.

"Yes, there are to people who wish to see you. they have visited their son already now they want to talk to you." She said.

I turn to the right and find two Kitcunes one male the other female. the both look like shippo. The male has blond hair and seven blond tails and green eyes. The femal has aburn hair and blue eyes with eight aburn tails. I know that they are shippo's parents.

"you must be Kagome." The female said.

"I'm Sanddon. This is my mate Sakura." The male said.

"yes my name Kagome, your shippo's birth mother and father." I said.

"yes I thankyou for helping him kill the thunder brothers." Shanddo said.

"your welcome it was no trouble. you pelt protected us from dieing." I said.

"Yes I thank you for the propper burial." He said.

"no problem." I say.

"Thank you for mothering Shippo for me when I could not. he's grown into a fine young kit." Sakura said.

"I love him like he's my own." I say.

"yes and thank you for adopting him, he need's a mother and now he has one." She said.

"Treasure him for as long as you can and love him well. You don't know when you'll leave him so stay strong." Shanddo said.

"I wil. Like his name say's he brings seven treasures." I say.

they smile at me.

"we must leave and get back to the soul society." They say.

"okay and while your there if you see my father can you tell him I miss him." I ask.

"of course, it is the least we could do. We all will be watching you." They say and fade away.

"Midoriko, I vow to free you." I say.

"good now you should wake up." Midoriko said before everything fades away.

I wave goodbye to my inner demons. they nod and wave their tails or hands goodbye.

end of dream

I wake up with shippo sitting next to me. I smile and then head out side. I walk to the group and eat some breakfeast while telling the group about my dream.

"you need to go." Keade said.

"yes when night falls I shall." I say.

The day is spent preparing. I walk into the forest knowing it may be a hard fight. I find Kikyo in a large clearing. I sigh as she draws her bow.

"Kikyo I need to talk with you." I say.

"why to take inuyasha?" She spat at me.

"no he is my brother now. I came to ask you to teach me." I say "Midoriko said to ask you to help. I beg you for your knowledge."

"Fine I will help." She said and I smile.

"then come big sister for we need to meet the others." I say.

She pauses before smiling her eyes full of new light. I smile at her. We walk back and the night is full of planing. I smile at hearing the training scedual.


	3. The grave, new friends, and message

**Disclamer: I don't own anything. Story will now be in first person only or if I choose to change it I will be puting up a POLL to decide weither it will be a harem or not. I will also add in pokemon or Naruto character's in a poll tell me what you think.**

"Sessho!" I yelled.

"Yes sister?" Sesshomaru said.

"we need to head to your father's grave." I said. "it's time.

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

"yes." I breath out.

"alright lets go." he said.

I nod and shift into my smaller fox form. We run from our spot on thee cliffs near the village. I look around thee forest with my acute eye sight. I look over at my brother and smiled. He had changed for the better. He no longer hated humans. I smiled as much as I could in my fox body. He looks at me and cocks his head to the side. I shake my head at him.

I take a deep breath as we slow down. I smell the clean hotspring water. The honey and spicy sent of Sesshomaru. I smile at his sent he smelt like honey from being pushed into a demon honey bee hive. I couldn't stop laughing as he came out covered in it we joked about it for three day's. It has been two weeks since then and he still smells like that. The spicy sent was from his poison because no matter what it alway's over powers any smell blocking i. The only why for it to disappear is for him to die or for him to mask it. I smirk at the thought of the prank.

I look at the village as I smelled it. Itt may not smell very good but it was a nice place. Songo was sharpening her wepons and Kilala was laying next to her. Kilala was going to have kits soon. She had fallen in love and mateed Miroku's new 4 tailed cat named Nico. I saw shippo with our kitsune mentors. They had come with Sessh to help us master our abilities, but I had finished most of them. Koga and Ayame sitting next to eachother talking about their pack. Inuyasha was gazing at Kikyo as she talked with Kaede and Rin with love and loyalty. I smile as Jaken and Au-hu taking naps. I smile at what I saw. I remember that three days ago I had completed all my training in my powers and had finished my basic sword training. My swords name is Fang of Ice and it's a fang from Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and a fang from three Ice, fire, wind, lightning, earth, and lastly water dragons and unlocked it's powers. I also completed atraining in all wepons not just bow and arrow, sword, and holy power and I only liked those and hand to hand.

"Everyone, it's time to go to to the grave." I tell them.

"Really?" Songo asked.

"yes Midoriko told me last night." I told them.

"okay let's go to the grave." Koga said.

We had started calling Inutaisho's grave 'the grave because it was easier to say.

"let's stop talking and go." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru nodded and took the pearl from Inu's eye and crushed it with the staff of 2 heads. As thee portal opend we all went through on our usual rides. Me and shippo since I became a demon had learned to make clouds to fly on like Sessh. I smell the miasma and growl everyone looks at me before the demons sniffed and growled. Sessh came over to me and picked me and Shippo up and put us on his cloud.

"Naraku is here." Inu said and we nodded.

We flew down. Fallen snow looked at me and I nodded.

"Sessh." I say.

"yes?" He said.

"this is why we are here." I say. "If he revies your father you must reivie him when he falls."

"okay." He said "I need you to hide your abilliteies and only use you purification." I nodd at that.

As we come to a stop at the base of the grave. It shrank and Naraku laughed and smirked at us. I glare at him as Inutaish stands with the glow of a shard in the middle of his forehead.

"ku ku ku, your to late to stop me." Naraku said.

"Bastard why did you do that." Inuyasha yelled.

"I did it to kill you." Naraku laughed.

_"Inuyasha don't let him get to you remember we need to get the shard."_ I told him from my mind.

"Inutaisho kill them. Kagura you, hakudoshi , Kanna, and Doshi help him." Naraku said.

_Kagura I need you to get over here you and everyone else will be free. - me_

_Yes sister- Kagura_

I smile and shoot my arrows at the demons rushing at us and kagura and thee rest drift to our side . I smirk and look at Inuyasha.

"Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi, and Doshi your all usless." Naraku yelled and was about to crush their heart when I shoot my arrow at it and Shippo catches them.

I smile as he gives them to me.

"Sessh, Inu get the shard it's in his forhead." I yell.

"Koga, Brother hold him down I will extract the shard." Sessh said.

With nods they start.I smile as they take out the shard. Sesshomaru quickly revies him. Inutaisho looks at us then Naraku. He looked at Naraku and charged. I smirk as Naraku after running like the hounds of hell were chasing him opens a portal and leaves. Inutaisho looks at us. He took a better look at Sesshomaru, Koga and lastly Inuyasha.

"You three have grown." He said. "Mostly you Inuyasha."

"You remember me." Inu said.

"Ofcourse you are my youngest pup." He said.

"i'm happy that you do." He said.

"Now, who are you." Inutaisho asked.

"It's my pack." Inu said.

"Sorry about that he dosen't usually think." I say. "My name is Kagome This is Kikyo, Koga, Ayame Shippo, Kilala, Nico, Miroku, Songo, Jaken, Au-hu, and Rin."

"Now why do you smell like us?" He asked.

"I did a blood adoption with Sessho, Inu, Koga, Ayame, and my son Shippo." I say "We did it because we are like siblings."

"Your a Miko." He said.

"yes." I say.

"I think it would be best to tell me more." He said.

"it is a long story so get confrontable." I said and he nods. "It all started when my little brother and my cat Byo were in the well house. I was pulled through the well by..."

Three hours later due to interuptions and I sigh.

"Well I believe you." He said. "welcome to the family and I always wanted a daughter."

"your not mad?" I ask.

"No i'm happy." He said. "you may call me Father."

I look at him and smile. He hugs me and the said "we should go to you village to rest."

With nods we leave but when we get there Kilala mew's in pain. I run to her and see that she is ready to have her kittens.

"Kilala go and have you Kittens we will be okay." I say and she leaves.

We sit down and I smile at them.

"Sessh it's time to contact the lords and your mother." I say.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"yes." I say.

"Jakken tell the lords to meet at my castil in three months." He said. "Tell my mother what happend in a month."

"yes m'lord." Jakken said.

As Jakken and Au-hu left we settled down. I smile as I lay with Fallen snow and Shippo.

"Hey kags why did you smile on the way here befor we left?" Sessh asked.

"I remembered when you fell into the Demon honeybee hive." I said.

I look at Songo and smile. Kilala had given birth two days ago. I picked up the three tailed kitten and felt her bite me and trade blood with me. We are bonded now. I smile at her.

A month ago we arrived at the castil and were now awaiting Sessh mother and Jakken to arrive.

Jakken P.O.v

I bow to M'lords mother. She hates humans but only because of Inuyasha's mother. She had taken Inutaisho with a potion and made him love her. She now hates humans but maybe it will change.

"Jakken speak." She commands.

I nod and tell her everything from lady Kagomes life to today.

"I must join them." She said.

I nod and we leave.

**That's all my friends please vote in the poll**


	4. Arrivles, new friends, and some training

**Hey everyone I need to tell you need to tell you that I will update but I need you to vote so I can plan my story. I also want to tell you that I only own the plot.**

"talking"

'_thought'_

_"telepethy or Flash back"_

**Beast talking or new power talking**

Kagome P.O.V

I walk down stairs frrom my room . I look at Fallen snow and Kiroro. Kiroro was the three tailed cat that i'm bonded to. She is white with 1 tail that has red rings and flame designs, blue with water designs, the last is pale gold with mind designs.

_"Kagome." _Kiroro said.

"yes Kiroro?" I ask

_"When is Sessh's mother coming?"_ She asked.

"Soon okay." I say amd she nods.

I walk to the Dinning hall and sat down in my seat. I smile as Sessh and everyone sit's down. I look at my brothers and father.

"Father, Brothers when is Sessho's mother coming." I ask.

"Very soon." Father said.

"will she like me?" I ask.

"She will your not un like able by anyone but our enemies." Sessho said.

"Okay." I say and we eat.

Jakken P.O.V.

"Jakken are we almost there?" Chase asked.

"yes we only need to go a little longer." I say with a sigh.

Chase is here because Kagome had asked him to watch us. I remember when she came back with him and Ayumi.

_Flash back._

_Lady kagome had been gone for three day's to get some friends and more supplies. As she comes through the well she jumps out with two others. A male and a female. The male is tan with green eyes, blond hair, is 6'2, with markings on his face and hands that are red, green, and purple. He has 4 tail's, two fox ear's, and wolf like eyes. The female was 5'7 eith blue eyes, brown hair, blue, silver, and gold markings. She has 5 tails, two fox ears, and white wings. Her eyes dance with joy and a sparkle of mistchif._

_"everyone the male with me is chase he is a fox and wolf hybrid." Kagome said. "The female is Ayumi who is a phionix and fox hybrid. They are my closest friends who know all about my time here and my family here."_

_"I thought Ayumi was human?" Inuyasha asked._

_"no it was a spell to hide what she is." Kagome said. "They will also work with me in a three man team to go on missions."_

_"Alright let's go." Inuyasha said._

_Flash back_ ends

"Jakken." Lord sesshomaru's mother asked.

"yes, M'lady" I ask.

"what is this Kagome girl like." She asked me.

"kind and gentel, nice and caring, cunning and funny." I say. "that is until you piss her off, witch is hard unless your inuyasha..."

With Inuyasha at training grounds

"Achoo." I sneezed.

"someone must be talking about you." Kagome said.

"no there not." I say "I don't need you telling me what to do."

"you idiot." Kagome yelled.

"he will get hurt." Miroku said.

"yes he will." Ayumi said.

"how many sit's to you bet will he get." Shippo asked.

"18." Miroku said.

"21." Shippo said.

"I'm saying 33." Ayumi said "to about 199."

"she wouldn't." Miroku said.

"Alright if either of us win we get 82 buks from the others or in shippos case 99 pices of cady." Ayumi said.

"deal." The other to said.

"You idiot." Kagome said.

"no your the bossy bitch." I say.

"you know what." Kagome said. "sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit..." 193 sit's later.

I lay in a large crater.

"Ah man." Miroku and shippo complain.

both cry anime tears and look depressed. Ayumi just grins and counts her money.

Back with Jakken and Co.

"..Then it 's very easy." I say. "she will only get mad at those who hurt her loved ones on purpose then they will die."

"so she holds family and friends in high regaurd?" She asked.

"yes she is very protective of them." I say.

"protective is not the right word." Chase said." It's more like she will go to the ends of the earth or the univers, wag a war, kill an army, or lay down her life for those she loves and me and ayumi will fallow her always. I remember when we were kids I was hurt and ayumi was hurt. we were..."

Flash back in chases prove.

_I could feel my shoulder bleeding with my leg hurting like hell. I could not move because of the pain. I look at ayumi laying on the gound breathing hard, her side was torn open and bleeding heavily but she was awake, her arm had gashes and her eye's were full of pain. The bear demon that had attacked us was laughing. A bright light shined and I look up to find a girl that I just met that morning andhad become friends with stand there. her and blue eyes glaring at the bear demon._

_**"How dar you hurt my new friends."** she said in a demonic voice._

_"Haha you think you can hurt me." he laughed._

_"**you vile vermen."** she said.  
_

_"oh and hows that going to happen." The bear asked._

_She didn't answer she atood there and took and archures stance. A glowing bow appears with and arrow. They were made of purifacation energy but it didn't hurt it was like a warm blanket had wrapped around me and it felt like it was healing me. i look at Ayumi and see that she is feeling the same. I look back and see her shoot the arrow. The arrow hit's the bear in the chest right at the heart. The bear screams in agony and falls to his knee's. I watch as the bear turns to dust. Kagome looks at me and smiles the bow disappearing. she walks forward and stops at both me and Ayumi's side._

_"I won't hurt you." She said but her voice is not like it was during the fight or from this morning it was from a women who I would later know was the kagome of the futuer._

_"How." I asked._

_She didn't answer just healed our wounds and smiled. She swayed and passed out._

End of flash back.

Jakken's prov.

"that's why we follow her. It's also how we formed our team." He finished.

"But I thought she didn't know she was a Miko?" M'lady asked.

"she didn't. her powers that day were acidentel." Chase said.

"oh." Was all that was said.

I look forward to see that we were almost at the castle.

"we are here." I say pointing at the castle.

With Kagome and co. in the thron room the the castle.

I sigh as I sit with Sessh and father. Inu is in the hospitol wing from being sat 199 times. I hope he will be okay.

**'kags he will.' **Artic said.

Artic is my inner white wolf.

**'yeah don't worry.' **Night said.

Night is my inner black wolf.

**'yeah Kags he desserved it'** Callie said.

Callie is my inner inu hanyou.

**'yeah so why don't we enjoy it and prank him whe he's healed.' **trickster said.

Trickster is my inner kitsune.

_'your right but we will not prank him we have the lords coming soon.'_ I told them.

**'fine' **was all I got from them as the each sighed and settled down. Trickster pouting as much as she could in fox form.

"Kagome." Sessh said breaking me form my trance.

"sorry." I say looking sheepish.

"it's okay the lords and mother are almost here." He said.

I nod and let out a sigh. I create a mix of fire, Wind and poison together in a small tornado. I smirk at the posion and the fire blends together. the fire becoms a sickly green. I make the tornado change into a ball and then I create various patternes. not only does this improve control but it is fun. I make it into the form of a dragon before concentrating and molding sand over it and creating a solid Dragon with silver eye's, fangs, and talons. The scales turn a deep green and in the middle you could see an inner fire that glowed a sickly green. The dragon looked so real you would think that it would breath fire at any moment the longer you stared.

"Nice." Father said.

"Thanks." I say putting it with the other statues I had made.

They were going to be gifts to the lords and lady's for their help. I look over them and smile. All of them are life like. I had learned how to creat them when I was training.

"The dragon was the last one." I say.

"good they are here." Father said.

I nod and get up the statues sit on the table to the left of me. I stand next to Sessh and Fallen snow and Kiroro stand on my right. I smile at them and the grin at me. A long silence rains before the big door's open. The first to enter are the eastern lord and lady. they are Koga's mother and father. the wolves. The male is 6'8 with black hair and grey eye's. The female has brown hair with green eyes. Both wear the traditional wolf tribe close but the women has a kimono.

"Ah Inutaisho it is true you are alive." The male said.

"yes Kenchi and i'm glad." Father laughed.

"I hope the Megumi knows that you are." The female said.

"She does Kalica." Father said.

"good she does love you after all." Kalica said.

"now who is this young lady." Kenchi said.

"that my friend is my adopted daughter and Koga's adopted sister." Father said." the pups along with Ayame and inuyasha decided that they wanted here as their sister and adopted her by blood."

"well then we both welcome you as our Adoptive pup to young one." Kalica said giving me a hug.

"My mate is right." Kenchi said.

I smile at them. I blink when I looked at Sessho.

"Do you know that I can change between my demon, hanyou, and human forms." I say. "I was origonaly just human and a miko at that."

"that's okay it just means that you are even more amazing." Kenchi said with a warm fatherly tone.

"that's coolnow come over here.' I say walking over to the table.

I pick up the two wolf statues I had made. The first is a male wolf with proud grey eyes and a proud stance. It was about as big as the dragon but smaller. It was completely black with some gold in it's eye's. The other wolf is female she has brown fur with Green eye's full of mischeif and bravery with some love. She looks like an alph a femal. she has some gold but with silver to. I smile both are alpha's and I give them to my new parents.

Both of them look at them with shock.

"These look just like our true forms but alot smaller." Kenchi or should I say wolf papa said.

"Yes did you make them?" Kalica asked or should I say Wolf mother.

"yes I did it helps me work with my power's but makes it fun." I say with a smile.

They nod and sit down in the chairs provided for them. The doors open again this time the lord and lady of the south walk in. The lord is tan with red hair and cat like eye's. He is 6'5 and has the body of a runner. His mate has black hair with cat like eye's. She is 5'9 and has the body of a dancer. they are the tiger lord and lady.

"Inutaisho you are alive as we were told." The male said.

"yes I am Talmar." Father said.

"That is good but where is Megumi?" The women said.

"she is on her way Nala." Father said.

"good now who it the kitten?" Nala asked.

"mine and Kenchi's family's adoptive daughter." Father said "she is a Miko/wolf/kitsune/silver inu/ inu hanyou hybride who was blood adopted into my family."

"it is nice to meet you." I say bowing and giving them my respect.

"interesting." Talmar said.

"yes it is but it is nice to meet you." Nala said.

"you as well." I say.

"your Kagome correct?" Talmar asked.

"yes." I say

"it is nice to know that. I understand now." Nala said.

"nice, now I have a welcoming present for you." I say.

I walk over to the table and pick up the tigers I had made. The first is the male. he is proud with cat's eyes and his orange and black stripes show in the light. He is proud and strong. The female is graceful and leith. She has cat's eye's. she unlike the male has white fur not orange. I give them to the lord and lady.

(they say the same things as the Kenchi and Kalica did.)

The door opens this time it's the lord of the north and his mate. The lord is like Talmar but has more musciles and blue silver eyes that glow with knowledge and wisdome and has silver and gold hair. His mate is like nala but slightly taller with blond hair and blue eye's. Both are dragons and old from their wisdom.

"Lord Talon and Pyra it is good to see you." Father said.

"yes Inutaisho we felt it when you where revived." Pyra, the female dragon said.

"Yes it is good to have a good warrior and general back with us." Talon said.

( it was the same with Talmar and Nala)

I walk over to the table and pick up the dragons. The first is the one I had just made I gave it to Lord Talon. The femal dragon was bright red with silver and gold spirals on the scales. It's eye's are blue. I give it to Pyra. In stead of asking questions they smile and thank me before sitting down and looking at the statues.

The door opens to reveal The lord and lady of the central lands. They are phionix demons. The male has gold hair with feathers that are bright red. His eyes are a deep green with ancient wisdom and an inner fire to protect. he is 6'7. The femal is 6'0 with bright silver eye's that hold wisdom and love. She has bright red hair with goldon feathers.

"Alexander and Isabella it is good to see you." Father said.

"you as well my friend." Alexander said.

"Yes so this is Kagome?" Isabella asked.

"yes it is nice to meet you." I say.

"You as well young one I have much I wish to teach you." Alexander said.

I smile at them "Alright but first I have a gift for you." I say walking to the table.

I pick up the first Phionix and smile. This was the male that had taken me two weeks to finish. He Had golden feathers with some red. His eyes are just like Alexanders but with joy and love. The female had taken me three weeks. She was an amazing shade of red with some red. Her eyes were like Isabella's. Both are intracate and are more life like then the others. I smile at them. I hand the female to Isabella. They tank me.

"Now we only need megumi here." Father said.

The doors open and in come Jakken with Chase and who I asume was Lady Megumi. The woman had silver hair with golden eye's. She had purple markings with a purple cresent moon. she was 5'6.

"Megumi you have arrived." Father said with a warm smile.

"yes i'm glad that you are alive mate." Megumi said.

"yes would you like to meet Kagome?" Father asked.

"yes." She said.

"hello my name is Kagome it is nice to meet you lady Megumi." I say with a bow. "I hope that I can learn as much as I can from you."

"it is nice to meet you daughter." She said with such warmth I was shoked.

"really?" I ask.

"yes I like my mate have alway's wanted a daughter now I have one." Megumi said.

"Mother I have a gift for you." I say going to the last statue.

I pick up the elegant silver inu that I had made. Her eye's show warmth but also coldness. She has Megumi's markings and eye's. I hand Megumi the statue.

"thank you." She said.

I nod and sit down Mother Megumi sit's next to me.

"now I know that you know why we are here so do you accepte?" Father asked.

"yes." Came the respons.

With a nod Father and the others made training sceduals while I added imput about some stuff.

Two weeks later

I stand infront of Mothe Megumi and pant. She and the others had been training us and themselves for the last two weeks and it is tireing but fun. We had learned alot. I learned some last chance spells and incantaions that should not be used unless in dire need or if it was the last chance to win. I look at my brother's and smile. They had dropped their fighting and had become like brothers. They fought yes but it was never serious.

"you have progressed well." She said.

"thanks." I say and get into my stance.

She trows a punch at me and I dodge. I throw a punch and she blocks. I block and we repeat. it goes on for another hour before we stop and sit down. I drink some water and smile.

"I think I will go home and tell my mom that the battle will be soon." I say.

"yes that's a good idea just be careful." She said and I nodded.

I head to the hotsprings and bath. I then get dressed and pack. I smile at the others and with Shippo and the others following e head to the well. I jump in with Fallen snow and the others and then head to my house. I smile at my mom.

"It's good to see you." She said.

"yeah how are you?" I ask.

"Fine now why don't you relaxe for the rest of the day then tell me everything tomorow." She said and I nod.

The rest of the day and some of the next was spent relaxing. I look at my mother and tell her everything and she nods. Helping me pack and get everything ready we return. I look at Kiroro and sigh. It will be at least three months before we will see her again if we do. I shake my head and head back to the castle.

**what do you think. If I make any mistakes don't tell me okay i'm tired and have school in the morning. I have to go so by and remeber to vote**


	5. Kikyo's death

**Disclaimer: only own plot and any OC's that show up.**

Chapter 3: Death of Kikyo

Kagome pov.

I sat next to Kikyo as she teaches me some spells.

"Kagome the spell that I will teach you is one of the forbidden spells." Kikyo said. "only use it as a last resort."

"why?" I ask.

"This spell will take every single drop of energy that will heal you loved ones and the earth." She said. "It also will purify anything that is evil."

"so why should I use it as a last resort?" I ask.

"The energy that is taken from a normal miko will only cause them to become unconscious. on lower miko's who have less energy will die from this." She said. "The reason you must use this as a last resort is because it will mutate and take everything from you and destroy your body causing your soul to be free."

"Okay but why teach me it?" I ask.

"Kagome with Naraku you have to be ready for anything." she said.

"Okay I understand." I say.

"good now the spell is..." Kikyo started before a growl from the other side of the clearing stops her.

"well, well, well what do we have here." A snake demon said coming with what could only be spawn of Naraku.

"The miko bitches that master sent us to find." the spawn said.

"leave with your lives before we kill you." Kikyo said.

Instead of answering they rush at us. I launch attack after attack on those that attacked us. Swarms soon descend on us and I knew that if we didn't get help soon we would die.

"Kagome it's my time remember this spell." Kikyo said as me stand back to back.

"But kikyo what about Inuyasha." I ask.

"I love him but he is in love with someone else. I know that he loves her more than me so I will let him have her because I love him." Kikyo said.

"Alright Kikyo just find peace and know that your like a sister to me." I say.

"Your like a sister to me as well." Kikyo said.

After taking a deep breath she started her spell.

with the power of pure,

I cast your evil soul away,

to hell where you belong.

With my power from I send ye for whence you came.

Power of purity,

Ancient ancestors,

I call to you.

I ask you now to heal the earth,

to heal the damage that was done.

When the job is done,

return to the earth,

to be used when the time shall come,

Take my body with you.

Shall my soul find it's forever peace.

As she stops the spell crys of pain are heard as her powers flow out covering the area with it's pink glow. I watch as the demons die. I watch as the clearing repairs itself. When the glow dies Kikyo lays in the center of it all.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yells.

I look up and everyone stood there. Inuyasha runs forward and clutches her. I stare at her body unable to move.

"Sister what happened?" Sesshomaru asked.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"When the pink glow surrounded the clearing." Songo said.

"Naraku sent demons after us and when it got to bad she sacrificed herself for me." I say.

"what did she say before that?" Inuyasha said.

"She said that it was her time and for you to find love in someone else." I say. "She said that she wanted you not to get hung up over her because she loved you enough to give you up. she wanted you to have someone who was alive."

Inuyasha nods and crys. I shift into my wolf form and howl. My howl is so beautiful and heartbreaking. Soon Koga and the rest take up a howl of their own. We howl out of sorrow for Kikyo's death, happiness that we won this battle, and hope that we shall win every battle and meet her again in the afterlife. Soon we stop howling and everyone said their goodbyes. I walk forward and put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. He looks at me then nods handing her to me. I take her to the hill looking over the castle and everything in the valley where it lay. I take a deep breath and send a stream of fire that engulfs her. Soon all that is left of her is ash that floats on the wind. I let the tears fall from me. when they fall from my skin they turn into crystallized gems. I let a sad smile cross my face as I turn away to follow my family into the castle.

**End of this chapter.**


	6. Training,friends,teammates

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

"talking"

'_thought'_

_"telepethy or Flash back"_

**Beast talking or new power**

Chapter start Kagome P.O.V.

I stand infront of Mama Megumi and Mother wolf. They smile at me and Fallen snow. I smirk and look at Kiroro, who has decided to watch us train before joining in.

"Now kagome you and Fallen snow have been a good team but why don't you practise with both Kiroro and Fallen snow." Mother wolf said.

"okay come over here Kiroro let's show them what we've got." I say and Kiroro nodded and smirked.

"begin." Mama Megumi said.

With a battle cry me, Fallen snow, and Kiroro jumped into the battle. Fallen snow and Kiroro change into their battle forms.(Kiroro is the same as Kilala but with her coloring and markings.) When Fallen snow changes she becomes the size of Ah-un and her body is the same but she becomes more feral(1) and she gains a gold and silver crescent moon on her forehead, bolt's of blue and red lightning all over her body, and Three fire and vine markings on her paws and legs. I smirk at the looks on everyones faces when I notice who's watching us.

"are you surprised we learned this trick a while ago but it isn't over yet." I say.

Before anyone speaks I whistle and 2 howles are heard. I smile at the sound. I look at the trees and see a white wolf walk out she is like Fallen snow but a little smaller showing that she is not an alpha female. Her name is Snowy day. I look to the her side to find a 5 tailed fox. she has silver tails, ears, and paws with golden fur everywhere else. her name is Silver tails. I remember the day I met them 2 years into my journey here.

Flash back start.

_I stood under the moonlight. I smile as I see my prey, a buck with an Injured back leg. I pull my bow string taunt and fired my arrow. I watch as the buck fell. I knew that this training trip has gone well. I gut and skin the deer when I heard the sound of a fight. I set the deer down and run towards it. I knew it could of been stupid but i had to see what was wrong. As I enter the clearing I see and Injured 3 fox standing over a small white wolf cub. The fox was fighting an oni and snake demon. I walk over and stand by the fox. The fox looks at me and I smile at her. I then look at hte demons and raise my bow._

_"why have you hurt these two?" I ask._

_"Miko leave." The snake hissed._

_"no." I say._

_"then we will kill you and eat you with both the cub and vixen." The oni said._

_I glare and fire two arrows that hit their mark. I smile as the demons turn to dust and pick up a shard that had fallen from the snake. I then look at the kitsune and kneel down._

_"Lady Kitsune I wish to help will you allow me?" I ask._

_"Miko first tell me why you saved us?" She asked._

_"I know that it may seem bad but you see I come from the futur.." I tell her my story for some reason but I feel that I can trust here and the wolf cub._

_"your story is interesting. I believe you and will let you help but let me travel with you." She said._

_"okay but why?" I ask._

_"because I feel like I should if i want to become stronger." She said._

_I nod and take them back to my camp and dress their wounds._

_"tell me why are you protecting the wolf cub?" I ask._

_"Her mother and mine were friends for a long time. She died saving us but asked me to watch over her." She said._

_"I understand. What is her name?" I ask._

_"snowy day." She said._

_I nod and we eat dinner with here telling me of her family and siblings before they died because of Naraku. When I tell her of my quest she adds her support._

End of flash back._  
_

a month after that they became my first blood bound guardian's but I did not know that until it happened with Fallen snow. We had grown stronger and they had met Fallen snow and Kiroro who loved them instantly. Fallen snow loves Snow like a little sister and treats her with respect and protects her.

I smirk at everyones faces. I kneel down and pet their head's.

"It is good to see you both." I whisper.

"_you as well_." They say.

"switch to battle form." I tell them.

They nod. Snowy day was the same as Fallen snow but had Ice and earth markings. Silver tails was like Snowy day but her tails gained red flames, Blue Ice markings, Green vine markings, Yellow lightning markings, and Bright blue holy markings. I smile as my Guardian's greet each other. They snap out of it when sigh. They stand two on both sides Fallen snow on my right with silver tails and Kiroro with Snowy day on my left.

I give the come here gesture and slip into my fox form.I picked my fox form because i'm faster with it and I can use my tails with it. I look at my tails to see that I have 7 tails now when last time I had 6. I look at Mamam wolf and Mama Megumi. They charge at us. I look at my Bg's ( Blood bound guardian's shall now be known as Bg's so that I can save time.) and without talking we attack. I throw a right hook and duck under the punch aimed at my head. I kick at Mama Megumi and hit her arm. she throws a quick punch at my head which I doge and look to the side to see the ground dissolving. I look at her and she smirks.

"you have to be ready so we will throw hits that will hurt." I give her a glare before sighing.

I charge up a foxfire punch before hitting her. she jumps back. My bg's had been fighting with Mama wolf and have her out of the battle so we attack Mama Megumi together and hit her with as much as we could that would not kill her. We knock her out and then I heal both of them. They smile at us.

"you have done well. Now, tell us who those two are?" Mama wolf asked.

"These are Snowy day and Silver tails we..." I tell the story of our meeting and our adventures.

"aw we missed out." Chase said and Ayumi nodded.

"sorry but you weren't here." I told them.

"yeah but..." Chase was about to say more but I cut him off.

"Chase stop acting childish and get over it." Ayumi yelled.

Chase sighed and pouted. I pull out a piece of chocolate and give it to him. He smiled and ate it. I shake my head and find everyone looking at me. I shake my head and sit down.

"We are teammates so we have to know everything we can about each other." I say.

"like what?" Inuyasha asked.

"our names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams."(2) Chase said.

"so what can you tell us some stuff?" Inu asked.

"yeah." I say.

"then tell us what you told each other." Shippo said.

"okay Chase you go first, then Ayumi, and then me." I say.

"My name is Chase Fall. I like Chocolate, plants, wind, my friends." Chase said. "I dislike enemies, people who hurt my friends, and war. I like to draw, make weapons, kid around, train with my friends, and to sleep. I dream of a peaceful world without war and evil."

"My name is Ayumi spring. I like my friends, trainig, reading, Ice, water, and earth." Ayumi said. "I dislike enemies, people who hurt those I love, and war. I like to read and write, play/ care for children, Training, quiet, sleep, and meditating. I dream of a war free world where I have children and a mate, and for peace and a nice afterlife."

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I like training, my friends, my family, my GB's, and Children." I say. "I dislike evil things, people who hurt others for the fun of it, and the heartless. I like to Train, draw, make things, meditate, and sleep and dancing, singing, and writing, and reading. I dream of a peaceful world where I can be me and have love and Shippo and every one else happy and by my side."

"wow." Was all that anyone said.

"yeah thats why we are teammates." I say.

"okay so what do we do now?" Koga asked.

"I know everyone how about I paint us all together." I say.

"yeah." I hear everyone say.

I get my supplies quickly and find everyone standing there.

"kagome what about you?" Sessh asked.

"I have that covered." I say.

I pull my power together and make a clone out of the wind, water, and earth around us. My clone kneels down and put's one hand on both Hakudoshi's and Shippo's shoulders. I had adopted Kanna, Hakudoshi, and Doshi as my children soon after we came to have them with us. I paint the picture and finish it fast everyone smiles as they see it. I take the painting and paint a second one this one is of everyone sitting in a wide meadow together and doing various things I smile at them.

I sit down next to my children and hum a soft song. Everyone looks at me and I smile.

"Mama what's that song?" Kanna aked.

Kanna was much more open and showed her feelings now.

"it's called Amazing Grace it is one of my favorite songs." I say.

"Cool." Hakudoshi said.

I smile and lay down I soon fall asleep. I dream without training tonight because of how hard I have been training.

**And that's a wrap and here's what you need to know.**

****(1) Like Akamaru from Naruto but more fierce.

(2) it is classic and i like using it.

Now Poll votes so far.

Harem 1 vote

Not a harem 0 votes

come on and vote or I will not continue the story any longer.

**well that's it bye and see you soon.**


	7. Dreams, new friends, first soul mate, an

**Disclaimer: I only own plot and Oc's that pop up but if I did own Inuyasha I would of put Kagome with someone like sesshomaru or someone****.**

"talking"

'thought'

"_telepethy or Flash back_"

**'Beast talking or new power'**

Chapter 6: Dream's, Newest friends, first soul mates, and a prophesy

I smile as I stood next to Kagura as we watch the children play games. Even though kikyo died we are still happy because that is what she would of wanted.

"Kags?" Kagura asked.

"yeah Kagura?" I ask.

"So do you like anyone?" She asked.

"no because there isn't anyone I want." I say.

"fine but you should find someone." she said.

"I will when i'm ready okay." I say.

I walk away and sit under a tree breathing in the sent's of roses and sakura blossoms. Soon I fall into a deep sleep.

dream scape 

_I look around and realize that i'm in my dream scape. I look around and see my inner beasts and midoriko standing there._

_"what's going on?" I ask._

_"Kagome something is coming." Midoriko said._

_"what's coming?" I ask._

_"I don't know." She said. "I can only tell you that it could be either friend or foe."_

_"What's going to happen?" I ask._

_"As I said I don't know but you must gather a special flower that only blooms on the full moon." She said. "It is called a lunar flower. To get it you must travel far into the northern most mountains. Once you have them your task is to go to Totosai and ask him to forge you a sword for you and to teach you how to forge weapons."_

_"Okay but why do I need to learn to forge weapons?" I ask._

_"you will need this skill in the future because after you learn this you can learn how to make anything metal with it." she said._

_"Alright but can I go now?" I ask._

_"yes but it helps you get stronger if you have someone to love and protect if you fight." She said. "you will soon find that out Kagome now go. Also go by yourself on your journey. but to help you bring your blood bound guardian's, Chase, and Ayumi."_

_Before I could say anything I begin to awake._

End of dream scape

I look around and find the children asleep next to me. I sigh and get up. I walk into the castle and head to fathers study. I walk in and over to the front of the desk.

"Daughter what is it?" Father asked.

"Father I wish to go on a journey alone. Midoriko said that if I did this we may gather new allies and I would learn skills that would help us later on." I say.

"Are you sure daughter?" Father asked.

"yes I am." I say.

"Alright but please take your blood bound guardian's, Chase, and Ayumi?" he said.

"okay." I say.

"They will be here in three minutes." he said.

Three minutes later

They get here and are told what is happening. (I don't feel like writing it so leave me alone.)

We leave the study and go to our rooms. we pack the things we will need and get ready to leave.

Three hours later

We walk out of the castle and I call Silver tails and the others. We set off and quickly got into the northern territory. I look to the side and see Silver tails coming up beside me.

'_Kags why have we left?_' She asked.

'_Midoriko..._' I say telling her why.

She nods and tells the others we ran quickly reaching the northern most mountains.(I don't feel like writing it and so this serves my purpose.)

We walk through the forest at the top. The climate is warm and nice. It was surprising but I won't look a gift horse in the mouth. We soon reach the area the flowers are and just our luck it's a full moon. I walk into the meadow and look at the flowers. just as I bend down to pick one up a voice stops me.

"What are you doing here?" A panther demon asked walking in.

The panther was (what Grimmjow looks like in his animal hollow form but with fur not bones and it's before he is change into an Espada by Aizen.)

"We came for some of the flowers." I say bowing to the panther "we mean no disrespect. We just need some of these flowers so we can defeat the Half- breed Naraku."

"What are your names?" He asked.

"It is more polite to say your name first but, since we have intruded into your territory my name is Kagome Higurashi. My companions are Chase Fall, Ayumi spring, and my blood bound guardian's Silver tails, Snowy day, Fallen snow, and Kiroro." I say.

"Alright my name is Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." He said.

"So, why haven't you attacked us yet?" Chase asked.

"We have the same enemy and I feel that it would help me and my friends if we were allies." Grimmjow said.

"Can you gather your friends soon so we can move out and get to Totosai." I say.

He nods and let's us gather the flowers and we wait. Soon all his friends gather and look at us. I get up and give the same introduction but without the first part. Grimmjow walk forward and introduces his friends.

"My friends are Stark Coyote, Lilynette Gingerbuck, Nelliel tu Odelschwanck, Nnoitora Gilga, Telsa Lindocruz,Ulquiorra Schiffer, Szayelaporro Granz." Grimmjow said. "Each of us want revenge against the bastard so we will help you for our own reasons.

"Alright but I think it would help if you could tell us if you had a nick name." I say.

"Alright, Well Stark and the kid go by their names." Grimmjow said. "Nelliel is Nel, Nnoitora goes by his name as does Telsa and Ulquiorra. Szayelaporro will go by Szayel."

"Alright let's head out." I say and we run through the tree's quickly. Soon we stop to rest at the bottom of the mountain and set camp. I make dinner and we eat. I sit against a tree with my guardian's laying next to me.

"Hey Kagome what's your story?" Nel asked.

"Well my story is..." I tell them my whole story and at the end they nod.

"Your still sain?" Grimmjow asked.

"yeah at first if you had told me all this was happening I would have laughed but right now I feel happy." I say.

"So why will you fight with us?" Ayumi asked.

"Well we have been friends since we were little. We bonded after our families died and became the group we are." Nel said. "Naraku killed Szayel's brother and Lilynette's parent's we wanted revenge so when you came we chose to help you."

"Alright but what kind of demons are you?" Chase asked.

"Well i'm a panther demon, Nel's a ram, Telsa's a bull, Nnoitora's a mantis, Starks a wolf, Lilynette's a coyote, Szayel's a phionix/ dragon hybrid demon, Ulquiorra is a Bat/ Dragon demon hybrid demon." Grimmjow said.

"Alright so where are we going next?" Telsa asked.

"To Totosai." I say.

Next day

I take off running towards Totosai's forge. When we all get there I look at everyone and smile. I walk to the entrance and walk in.

"Hey Totosai I need to speak with you." I yell.

"What is it Kagome?" Totosai asked.

"I came to you asking if you can help me forge a sword and to teach me how to forge wepons. "I say.

"If I do what will you give me young one?" He asked.

"A few statues made by me out of any mineral or substance I can." I say.

"Deal but who are your friends?" He asked.

After introductions everyone set's up a place to train and we settle down for awhile.

2 weeks later

I walk to where Stark, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow are practicing. I watch them train and smile. I don't know why but I have gotten the close to all of our new friends and we knew that we would die for each other. Something had happened during our 2 weeks here that cause me to have a different bond to these 3 compared to the others. When ever I see them I feel this feeling I used to feel towards Inuyasha but much stronger.

'_Have I fallen in love in such a short time?_' I thought watching them.

They look at me and smile making me feel extremely happy. I wave at them and walk over.

"Hey Kags what are you doing here?" Grimmjow asked.

"Just taking a break for now." I say.

"cool so Kags when do we have to go to the western lands?" Stark asked.

"Soon." I say letting my disappointment show.

"What's wrong?" Ulquiorra asked.

"well I love our time here and don't want it to end." I say.

"Really?" Grimmjow asked.

"yeah." I say.

'_yeah I love them alot._' I thought

"Why is that? "Stark asked.

"Because of Nel and the others being like siblings to me, Lilynette being a daughter to me." I say.

"Oh and what about us?" Grimmjow asked.

"Because Iloveyoualotbutdon'tknowifyoufeelthesame?" I say really fast.

"what was that?" Grimmjow asked.

"you'll laugh." I said.

"we won't." Stark said.

"tell me what you think of me first." I say.

The boy's look at each other and then at me and blush. I look at them and raise and eyebrow.

"Well?" I ask.

"all three of us love you but don't know what you would think." Ulquiorra said.

"really?" I asked.

"yeah so what did you say before?" Grimmjow asked.

"I love you but didn't know how you felt before so I said it really fast." I say.

"okay so what now?" Grimmjow asked.

"Simple since we love each other we become mates." Stark said.

"what about Naraku?" I ask. "We can't have children right now with him being a threat."

"There are precautions we can take so that you won't become pregnant." Ulquiorra said.

"what would we tell my family?" I asked them.

"Hm we could wait and tell them when we get back and find out why we fell in love so fast." Stark said.

We agree and I go back to the forge with a lighter heart and mind.

Eight months later

we stood outside of Totosai's forge and get ready to leave. I hand Totosai the statues of him, and the rest of us in our tru forms. I chose my kitsune form for this one.

"Kagome you by far have become my best student and I wish you and the others good luck against Naraku." Totosai said. "I also want you to tell your Adoptive father that I would like to see him after you defeat Naraku."

"Of course Sensei. May the moon forever watch over you." I say with a bow.

We leave and quickly head back to the castle. I look at my lovers and smile. I quicken my pace and we reach the castle quickly. I look at the guards and sigh.

"Halt who goes there?" Guard 1 asked.

"I lady Kagome and new friends." I say.

"Lady Kagome is on a training trip and won't be back for 4 months now, who are you?" Guard 2 asked.

I growl and look at Stark. He chuckles and nods to me. Everyone who has been with us knows so we don't have to worry. I run forward and slash the guards necks open and kill them. I lick my claw's and open the gate. We walk inside to the entrance hall just as Jaken walks down the stairs.

"Lady Kagome your back." Jaken said running forward and bowing.

"Jaken can you gather everyone in the throne room and make sure you tell Father and the others to hold down my brothers." I say.

"yes m'lady. anything else?" He asked.

"Yes can you tell us when their there so we can come in. Oh, and don't tell anyone but Father we are here." I say.

Jaken bows and we stand there. Soon he returns and I give everyone an Encouraging smile. We soon enter and everyone grows quiet. I bow to father and smile.

"My training is complete and we have new allies among other things." I say.

"What do you mean? "Father asked.

"First can everyone sit down?" I ask and once everyone sits down. "Alright well let's start with introductions..." I give introductions and soon tell the story leaving out the part about Stark, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra.

"Daughter there is more isn't there?" Father asked.

"yes but unless My brothers are held down I can't say it." I say.

"Then someone please hold down them." Father asked.

Once that was done I grip my lovers hands and look at my father.

"Me, Stark, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra have fallen in love." I say. "During the first 2 weeks after we got to Totosai's I had fallen for them and they fell for me. We don't know why though."

My brothers curse My lovers and I smile at their predictable reactions. Father and the other lords and ladies look at us.

"It seems that you are soul mates but also Kagome there is more." Father said.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"There was a prophesy that a miko would come that would change the hearts of many. This miko is you. The miko would have a foot in each of the 7 worlds. The human, ninja, beast, demon,soul, magic, and netherworld. The miko would only have peace when the true ruler has taken over and the worlds are back to the way of before. She shall also find love from all the worlds and have many mates of both spectroms." Kenchi said.

"why can't I have a normal life." I say.

"Hey Kags at least you get a herem." Miroku said.

"Hentai." Songo said slapping Miroku.

"Hey both Spectroms means males and females." I say.

At the nods I bang my head against one of the pillars.

"Why me, why me, why does it have to be me, why the fuck does it have to be me?" I ask.

"Kags you just cussed." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha I know so just 'sit down and stay 'sitting' until I say so, don't slouch when you 'sit', don't talk when you 'sit' unless you are told you can, and don't 'sit' unless I tell you that you can." I say breathing harsh.

I lean back with a smile finding everyone looking at the crater. I smile at them sweetly and walk over to Grimmjow and shift into my small fox form and smile.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"Yes." I say.

With that everyone walk out and the next few days we rest and start to train.

**Well that's a wrap. I will be getting to the soul society soon. so I hurried this up. I made 8it long because i am sorry for neglecting it. well bye for now.**


	8. Battles, Sacrifices,love,death,and after

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is not mine so don't sue**

**Sorry for the delay I have school and it sucks so yeah on with the story.**

**Sorry for all the mess ups with chapters everything should be clear now.**

"talking"

'thought'

"_telepethy or Flash back_"

**'Beast talking or new power'**

Chapter &: Battles, sacrifices, love, family, wishes, death, in between, and a new after life:

I stood next to my soul mates and my brothers. Across the wide field stood the enemy and his bastard children and servants. The field is wide with mountains all around it. It was more of a plains or savanna than a field. I'm happy that the children are hidden under a barrier with Jaken and a few other protections. Naraku will die to day I can feel it but I can also tell something else may happen that will trigger the untold events of the prophesy. Naraku walked foreward and I signal the archers.

"give up now and I may let you live." He said.

"Never bastard." I say. _To much time with 'Inu and grimm.'_

"Than let's battle for the shikon." He said with a sneer.

_"Is he trying to imitate a sneer or is he trying to dislodge that horror of a baboon mask or has he finally gained a sense of smell." _Fallen snow asked.

I let out a laugh causing everyone to stare at me and I smirk.

"Fallen snow just brought up a valid point." I say.

"What was that?" Inu asked.

"She asked 'Is he trying to sneer or is he trying to dislodge that horror of a baboon mask or has he finally gained a sense of smell.'" I say letting out a laugh that is quickly sounded by everyone on my side.

While Naraku and his forces are laughing I put my hand up and signal the archers to let loose the volley of arrows. I send a quick prayer to the gods to help us win this. I signal my BG's to transform and we start to fight. I blast out massive chunks in Naraku's forces. Grimm and the others are staying near me to help protect me. i soon lose my bow and draw my sword. I slash at them but my sword no matter what I did felt right. I soon take some wounds for protecting Nel and the others. I find my self using my miko powers in powerful blasts. I end up next to Sessho and Inu as they fight Naraku. I look at Sessh and find a tentacle from naraku heading to him. I use my demon speed and slash it off. Sessh looks at me and nods. I smirk and call to my inner demons to merg and help me fight. Letting out a roar I unleash part of my power and watch with satisfaction as Naraku trembles with fear. I charge up my wipe and get him across the chest. The battle had really begun now.

I find my self standing in front of Naraku and pant hard. I could tell that the only way to win was if I die using Kikyo's spell. I run forward and let the tentacle hit me. It goes through my stomach but I push through the pain and use the spell. When I finish Naraku try's to get away from me but I stay put.

"Kags!" Inu yelled.

"Sorry Inuyasha I knew that we could not in unless I sacrificed my self and to save you I did." I say a tear drips from my eye.

"Kagome please no." Grimm say's letting out growl.

"Sorry everyone just know that I love you and will see you in the afterlife one day."

"Kags." Sessh said and I could see his mask was gone showing his pain.

"I can't be saved." I say.

""what was the spell." Father asked.

"The one Kikyo used but with more time after wards so I can say my good byes." I say.

Just as I finish the spell finishes and the valley becomes beutiful. I pick up the jewel and complete it. I look around to see the children there.

"Mama no!" Shippo and Lilynette cry.

"Sorry my children I could not stay." I say holding them tight.

The boys kiss me and hold me and my team walks over and I can tell their dieing as well. I grip the jewel and make my wish.

"Shikon jewel grant all those that will live after we die that deserve this wish their hearts true desire and please even if you won't complete this wish let lady midoriko go."

A flash of light and everyone is looking at me in shock. Songo has her family, Miroku has his father and teacher, everyone has what they want but my soulmates and children. I look at them confused and time stops.

"Kagome don't look so surprised." Midoriko said.

"What's going on my don't they have anything?" I ask.

"Because they want you but as you know they can't have you."

"What's going to happen now?"

"Say goodbye and see me on the other side."

"All right bye for now."

She just nods and I smile softly at them.

"The wish is done and granted."

"Kags what's going on?" Koga asked.

"This is goodbye for it's my time to go. we will meet again just not right now."

"Mama I love you." my children say.

"I know be good for your fathers and know that I will love you."

"Daughter I wish you luck." Father and mama Megumi say.

"Kags when we see you we will make our good on our promise."

With that I fall to the ground. I smile ad kiss my soul mates.

"You all have the necklaces I gave you?"

"Yes we do." Grimm said.

"You will find me with those, good bye everyone."

With that I let my soul leave my body. I look around and look around. This is the battle field but everyone can't see me.

"Ah so you discovered they can't see you." A with black hair said.

"Yes but why haven't we passed on?" I say.

"I am going to give you a konso to pass on." The man said.

"Wait before you do what's your name?" Chase asked.

"Why do you wish to know?" The man asked.

"So if we remember one day we can thank you for your help." Ayumi said.

"Alright I am Sojun Kuchiki. I should tell you that I am not like the others of my clan." He said.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Let's begin." Sojun said.

Nodding we let him konso us. We were now in the in between. I look at Midodiko and find that she was with the demons of the shikon jewel who I met a lot through my training with Midoriko.

"Let me guess you want to give us the power of the soul's in the jewel so that w can complete the prophesy?" I ask.

"Yes and do you accept? "The dragon asked.

"Yes." We said together.

we lay in pain. I could feel the pain through my bond to my BG's to know that they are hurting like hell. Suddenly all stops hurting and I stand with my team. I look to find myself with a phoenix, dragon, neko, bat, coyote, ram, and serpent forms.

"How are we like this?" I ask.

"all of us are the ones that held every form in our species." The neko said.

Nodding we lean against the wall of white.

"So now what?"

"you will go to soul society and become a soul reaper." Midoriko said.

We nod and soon find our selves in a place that we would soon know as Rukongai or Rukon district. We were in the soul society now all we had to do was wait.

2 years later

I stood next to Chase and Ayumi as we stood in front of the head captain.

"You three and your companions are very hard to get a hold of." He said.

"We know so what do you want?" Chase said.

"Will you become Soul reapers?"

"Yes we will." I say.

At this the head chaptain looks like a fish out of water. I smirk at him.

"Alright I will set up your rooms in the academy-'' He began.

"I didn't finish. We will only go if we can keep our companions and have the same classes."

He looks ready to disagree before nodding.

Three day's later.

"This is the Academy?" Chase asked.

"Yeah and we have to spend a long time here." I say.

"Damn it it sucks." Chase said.

I nod and glare at the uniform before heading to the class. We were lucky term had just started so we didn't miss anything. I lean back in my seat and listen to the teacher drown on and on about history.

**That's all everyone I should tell you thanks and please know I love your reviews and hope that you hurry and write more.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer****: I only own what I own so don't sue me.**

**Hello everyone sorry about not writing in a while I was in school and worrying over grades. I also got the IPod 5 from my mom and i'm sixteeen.**

**I will Make this a long chapter. Also there is a time skip in this chapter. This is before everything and some things in bleach won't happen in this story but eh. Ages will be diffrent to help me.**

**Now onto the story**

"talking"

'thought'

"_telepethy or Flash back_"

**'Beast talking or new power****'**

**This is in Kagome's P.O.V. for the rest of the story unless I say so okay let's begin.**

Chapter 8**  
**

I walked with Chase and Ayumi through the academy's halls as we look for a place to spar. I look at the silver haired guy following us and smirk. He just challenged me to a sparing match. I know that we will become great friends and maybe more.

"So what's your name?" I ask.

"I'm Gin Ichimaru and what's yer name." Gin asked.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi my friends are Chase Fall and Ayumi spring. My companions are Fallen Snow, Silver Tails, Snowy Day, and Kiroro." I say as we walk.

"Kagome what do ya hope to achieve in the academy." Gin asked as we walked.

"To become strong and one day stop the war between Hollows and Soul reapers." I say as we walk.

"how would you do that?" He asked.

"By putting the true ruler on the throne."

"Who's the true ruler and how are you going to defeat the soul king." Gin asked.

I looked at him and see that he truly wants to know.

"One day i'll tell you, but I will tell you that I don't know who the king is." I say.

We reach a room that had no one inside and faced off. Gin had Shinso out and ready. I quickly drew my sword and smirked at Gin.

"Hey Gin how long have you been in the academy?" Chase asked.

"a month." Gin said.

I smirked and thought about it.

"Hey Gin how about we make a bet and spar every other day." I say

"Alright. If I win today you have to reveal to me what kind of demon you are." Gin said.

I stare at him in shock. '_how did he know? He must be a demon as well._' I thought grinning.

"Fine but if I win you have to tell me what kind of demon you are." I say.

He nods and we stand facing each other. He stares at me as I take out my sword. My sword was a katana with a silver blade but the edges were electric blue. The guard was a bright gold with moons on it. I smirk and look at Gin.

"Gin I should tell you that my sword has more than one spirit inside of it." I say.

"How many does it have inside of it?" Gin asked.

"6 they are Lightbringer, Anubis, Angelos, Bastet, Lupa, and Kuroleo." I say.

"So we can't use them in this battle then?" He asked.

"Nope the swords will stay out of Shikai form. I also want you to know that I can call all six out of this form and fight with them." I say grinning.

"I can tell we are going to be friends after this." Gin said.

"Shall we start?" I ask.

"Sure." Gin said.

"Alright the rule is no killing or maiming each other." Chase said.

We nod and Ayumi said begin. We circle each other moving carefully. My timing was a little off when he jumped at me. I ended up getting hit on my shoulder. I hiss slightly as the blade leaves my skin. I quickly lock our swords and send a punch to his shoulder. The punch hits and he winces. I quickly add strength to my sword pushing us out of the dead lock. Gin surprises me by getting me on my right forearm where I am fighting with my blade. I wince as the blade cut a shallow wound. I jump back and switch hands. Gin looks at me in surprise before grinning at me. I quickly go forward and preform a vertical right slash, a downward slash, a punch to his arm, a kick to his side, jump back, twist, backwards slash, right slash, horizontal cut on his chest, and a back slash to his forearms. I preform that combo three times before he preforms a difficult combo that leaves me on the floor with his sword at my neck. I grin up at him as he straddles my waist. I let out a sigh and let my blade drop to the floor.

"I give in." I say.

Gin nods panting. He gets up and helps me up. I am panting worse than a bitch in heat during the summer. I lean against the wall and take a drink from the glass Chase gave me. Gin smiles at me as we all sit against the wall.

"So what are you guys?" He asked.

"I'm a kitsune, wolf, phoenix, dragon, neko, bat, coyote, ram, and serpent hybrid. I have every single type of ability and form for each." Chase said.

"I am a kitsune, wolf, phoenix, dragon, neko, bat, coyote, ram, and serpent hybrid. I am the same as Chase." Ayumi said.

"I'm the same but with Silver inu, Black and white wolf, red kitsune, miko, silver Inu hanyou." I say.

"Well i'm a silver Kitsune, silver wolf, silver snake, and silver dragon hybrid. I have all their forms and powers." Gin said.

"Cool so wanna be friends?" I ask.

"Hell yea I do." Gin said.

"Hey Gin why don't you have an accent anymore?" Chase asked.

"You guys are my friends so I won't use it around you in private." Gin said.

"Alright so lets tell you our story." I say.

I tell Gin the story of how we met and how I traveled back in time and kicked ass. I also tell him about the prophesy because I felt that I needed too. gin tells us about his dreams and we become a close group. I could feel that there was a time when me, Chase and Ayumi would leave to save some friends as well.

Time skip.

I stood next to Ayumi as we watch the younger students try to heal the animals that we had found. I sigh and walk to the front of the class.

"Alright guys since you seem to need some guidance let me tell you how to do it." I say.

The class we were teaching was to help the students. It has been 13 years since we had come to the academy. The reason we had stayed was so we could help the students and stay together. We always bombed the final exams to make sure we didn't pass. The teachers were getting fed up and we may end up getting kicked out. I sense concealed Reiatsu in a large group watching us. Each signature was strong. '_It must be the captains and their lieutenants, but why are they hear. I guess we will find out after the lesson. I wonder if my friends and companions can sense them?_' I thought glancing at my friends. Both give me a barely see able nod. I continue the lesson and focus on teaching the students.

"Alright you all know that your teachers told you to force your energy out to heal injuries?" I ask.

Each of the students nod or say yes. I frown at that. The teachers are idiots and needed to get their heads checked.

"Alright now I want you to repeat everything to your teachers okay. Every single word I say alright?" I ask.

They nod looking at me weird. The captains and lieutenants signals and aura's show that their confused. Only one isn't and that Gin's I could tell he was trying not to laugh openly at this.

"Alright class I will tell you that what they told you was wrong." I say, "They are idiotic assholes who need to get their heads checked. They have messed up heads because if you do that method it will dry up your energy and sometimes damage your energies pathways. Now You should find your cores and look when you see it coax out some of the energy. once you have done that gently tug on it. don't pull it. guide it to your hands and sense the Reiatsu or Aura of the animals. Slowly let your energy touch their and let them mix. once they mix slowly push the energy to the wound and imagine that it was healed. Concentrate on the way it should move and how it would feel moving freely. Now open your eyes and the wound or breaks should be healed."

I could tell by the groups aura's that they were shocked. I smile at the students and walk over checking their progress. Most have finished with a little help. I smile as the birds fly away and the squirrels run off. The class settles down and either eats a snack or drinks some water.

"Kagome." One of the female students I had grown attached to asked.

I look to see Rukia looking at me. I am glad that after we had gotten here that we were given the memories of our past life's in the soul society. Ayumi was Hisana Kuchki Rukia's older sister, Chase was Kaishio Shihoin Yoruichi Shihoin's older Brother, and I was Kailee Ashferd Heir to the Ashferd clan the oldest clan in the soul society. We had never told anyone knowing that it would be dangerous for us. Hisana was killed by the elders on orders from the spirit king when she was helping Kailee and Kaishio find the true king. Kaishio was killed by central 46 by orders from the spirit king when he and the others had gotten to close to the information on the true king. Kailee had died by the corrupted kings hands in a battle to the death. The spirit king didn't know anything. I can still remember that I had left Jushiro right before I died telling him I loved him. The spirit king had caused Jushiro's illness for getting to close to me when I was Kailee. I knew that he was one of my soul mates. I am brought out of my thought by Rukia asking me a question.

"Sorry Rukia I was lost in thought for a moment." I say.

"That's okay Kags I understand." Rukia said, "I was wondering if you could tell me how the animals had Reiatsu and an aura."

"Well as you know we have them. Animals though it may not seem like it have them as well." I say, "Take Silver tails for example She has Reiatsu and an Aura because she is living. Everyone has a soul no matter what. Trees and animals have a soul like we do. They can go to hell just like us."

They nod before saying goodbye. Rukia walks over to us.

"Kagome I think i'm close to finding my Zanpakuto spirit. Do you have any tips on what I should do." Rukia asked.

"Just be your self and remember they are your partner and friend." I say giving her a hug, "It is rare for someone to find their Zanpakuto spirit this early. I should also tell you to have a strong friend ship with them and spill your troubles to him or her. The are great listeners and will help you out. They also have a great wisdom since after they are born they can listen and learn about the world around them. With each day the spirit get's smarter. You have to listen to them because everything they tell you is useful and listen to your heart.."

"Wow Kags how did you know that?" Rukia asked.

"It took awhile before I learned it, but it's helpful." I say, "It will also help you learn their names as well. I will also tell you to be true to your self and find out what you will do with your Zanpakuto. Will you use it to protect or to harm. To find peace or cause Chaos. Find that out and you'll find our their name. You should find a quiet place and meditate. I suggest going to the lake by the academy."

Rukia nods stunned by the things I just said. I watch as she walks away and get up. Chase and Ayumi get up and look at me.

"Wow Kags didn't know you could be that deep." Chase said.

I look at Ayumi and nod. We smack him up side the head and watch as he falls to the ground twitching.

"I was surprised by that." Ayumi said, "So what are we doing now?"

"We could go find the head master and prank him or go for a run and visit Rukon district." I say, "Or we can go find one of the squad member and prank them. The member of course will be a lower unseated officer or a seated officer."

"Why not a captain or lieutenant?" Chase asked.

"Because I don't feel like being chased around for the day." I say, "Remember when we pranked the captain of third division. I still remember that I had to use three smoke bombs and dig eight pit traps to get away. That just sucked."

"Kags you forget that he was covered Head to toe in bright pink paint and had his head shaved." Chase said.

I let out a laugh and nod to him.

"what should we do?" I ask.

"Let's go hunt hollows." Chase said.

"all right all in favor say I." I say.

"I." Silver tails, Kiroro, Fallen Snow, snowy day, Chase, and Ayumi said.

"Alright lets go." I say.

"Kags why didn't you say I?" Chase asked.

"Because I don't really care about what we do as long as i'm not bored and can run." I say walking over to the side of the courtyard.

I pull myself onto the roof easily and the others follow. Just as we are about to take off a bakudo covers us. We fall to the bottom of the wall. I quickly send my reiatsu out in a burst. The bakudo falls away disappearing. I get up at the gasps and look around. I see both captains and lieutenants staring at me. we all get up and look at them. I see the head master was there as well. I sigh and raise an eyebrow.

"Can we help you?" Ayumi asked.

"Yes please explain how you were able to do that and fail all the exams?" The head captain asked.

"Easy we chose to fail them." I say leaning against the oak tree in the courtyard.

"Why would you do that?" Ginrei Kuchki asked.

I see that he is as old as the head captain. I smirk at the 3rd division captain seeing that he is staring at us. My smirk causes many of the captains to shiver.

"Well because we want to stay together." I say, "If we can't we will fail. it's how we are." I say.

"Why does it matter if your together or not. it's not like your power is based off of each other." third division lieutenant said.

"If I may speak captains?" Gin asked.

I smile as he walks to the front. He was the same old Gin just as a lieutenant. His silver hair was slightly longer.

"Yes lieutenant Ichimaru." Head captain said.

"I knew them during my time in the academy and you see I learned about their past." Gin said glancing at me. I nod letting him continue, "You see when they were alive they were raised to be a team. Their memories and abilities suit them as a three man team. If the were separated they would probably just quit being a soul reaper. They know each others moves inside and out. Their battling technics complement each other. If you watched them battle a hollow it would only take a few minutes before the hollow was dead. How long did it take you the last time and what level of hollow was it?"

"It only took three minutes and the hollow was an Adjuchas class." I say with a yaw.

"How their only in the academy?" The captain of eighth division asked.

"Well we have battle experience from when we were alive plus knowing our Zanpakuto names. We also have been in the academy for 13 years so we have had time to perfect our knowledge and abilities without a squad." I say.

"If we agree to let you be on the same squad you'll try to pass the test?" The captain of 14th division said.

I know what your wondering how is there a 14th division. Well the division is the jack of all trades division. They take what the other captains won't and they hunt both hollows and bad demons that manage to make it here. They also take the demons that prove themselves. The captain is Midoriko and her lieutenants Sanddon and Sakura.

"Hell yes." Ayumi and Chase said.

I smack them upside their heads. They let out yelps and clutch the side of their heads. They look at me as I raise my eyebrow. They look at the captains and apologize for their out burst. I let out a sigh before smiling.

"They need to be tested by a lieutenant." Gin said, "I will fight Kags."

The captains nod and sit at the sides of the Courtyard. I smirk at Gin as we walk into the middle. I roll my shoulders and crack my spine. I hear gasps as loud pops are heard as i stretch. I smirk at Gin as he takes out Shinso.

"Alright now the rules are the same as usual." Ayumi said, "This time however you are allowed to use Shikai. Kags you can do as you want with you Shikai just don't kill Gin."

"I won't kill him." I say chuckling, "Gin this will also count as the tie breaker for our beat. You remember that you got out of the last fight by graduating well now you can't."

"Alright so this is the same bet as last time?" Gin asked.

"Yep." I say.

I hear Begin from Ayumi and look at Gin as he quickly releases Shinso. I smirk before bring my sword out.

"You aren't taking any chances are you?" I ask.

"Nope." Gin said.

"Alright then I guess I should Choose my sword." I say, "I guess Lightbringer it is. As the darkness has come and the souls cry out, Come forth and bring the shine Lightbringer."

My sword Shines brightly. The blade is now a bright gold with silver and blue star bursts on it. The guard is a bright blue with a red ribbon attached. The Blade glows softly letting out a beautiful note. I look at Gin before moving Lightbringer forward. I place my hand on the guard and look down the blade.

"Lightbringer Shinso mode please." I say hearing gasps as my sword changed to Shinso.

"So you've mastered the changes." Gin said.

"Yeah let's hope you have better accuracy than last time." I say.

"I'm not the one who ended up laying on the floor with on top." Gin said.

I hear gasps and smirk at Gin.

"Well at least i'm not the one who was stuck hitting the wall." I say.

Gin runs at me and our swords clash. I extend my sword and dodge the blow heading for my waist. I grin as I land behind Gin and bring my sword to his neck. I lean my body on him.

"I remember the last time we were like this except I was the one in front of you." I say.

"Oh I remember, but didn't you do this." Gin said.

He grabbed my arm and flipped me over his shoulder. I sail through the air and shift to where I land on my feet against the wall. I grin and push off. I jump swiftly and land in front of him. I switch my sword to my right side and preform the combo I used in the first match against Gin but I had perfected it and landed three hits. Gin counters the same way and ends up hitting me two times. I use Shunpo to reach the end of the space we had in the court yard. I preform Hado # 11: Tsuzuri Raiden. The bolt of lightning hits gin and causing him to gasp. I grin before switching Lightbringer back. Gin looks at me in confusion. I let a grin appear on my face as I close my eyes.

"Lightbringer please change to Archery mode." I hear gasps, "Gin let's see how you well you can dodge."

My sword shifted into a bow. The bow the same as my sword but the guard the arrows that would always return. The ribbon was attached to each of the arrows marking them as mine. I launch a volley of arrows at Gin. He dodges them but soon can't. He is hit in the shoulder where the arrow dissipates reappearing in my fingers.

"Gin you slowed down. Are you to tired to play?" I ask.

I could tell every ones staring at me in shock. My attitude wasn't serious anymore. Trickster was coming out and I couldn't resist. It had been to long since I had a spar like this. I can tell you that I was Enjoying this. I listen to Ayumi and Gin listens as well.

"Looks like Tricksters coming out to play." Ayumi said.

"How long do you think this will last?" Chase asked.

"I don't know. It has been to long since Kags has had a good sparing match." Ayumi said, "Though it will end soon due to how fast Gin's tiring."

"How can you tell?" Aizen asked.

"Gin hasn't said anything in a while." Ayumi said."

"Hey Gin." I ask.

"Yeah Kags?" Gin asked.

"How about we the next to draw blood wins?" I ask.

"Sure but why?" Gin asked.

"Both of us are tired and plus I want to see Ayumi and chase fight." I say.

"Alright." Gin said.

We run at each other. My bow switched to sword. I raise Lightbringer and slash across his shoulder to hip. I land the hit and he lets out a gasp. He with draws himself.

"I surrender." Gin said.

I nod and heal his wounds. I walk over to Ayumi who heals my wounds. I look at The captains and nod before looking at Gin.

"We will be right back." I say cheerfully.

I drag Gin to the female dorms and knock on the door to the room Me and Ayumi share with another girl named Kate. Kate opens the door and looks at Gin. I push gin behind the changing screen and blind fold him. I nod to Kate as we hand him clothes making sure their on properly before pushing him in front of the makeup counter. I nod to Kate before leaving. I run back into the courtyard before laughing. Everyone looks at me.

"Kags wheres Gin?" Chase asked.

"I left him with Kate." I say.

"That wasn't apart of the deal." Ayumi said.

"The deal was that He had to get a make over. and he has to be like that all day." I say, "That doesn't mean I have to be the one who gives him the make over." I say.

"That's right so should we start without him?" Midoriko asked.

"Yeah he won't be out of there for a while." I say.

I jump into the oak tree and shift into my fox form. I hear gasps before grinning at them.

"We can shift into what we want." I say.

I curl up and close my eyes. I don't pay attention to the fights, but both Chase and Ayumi win in three minutes opposed to my thirty minute match. the captains talk to each other. I jump down and walk over to the verbal tennis ball match going on. All the squads want me with them. I let out a bark causing everyone to look at me.

"Alright you all want us right?" I ask.

They nod causing me to sigh.

"How about we do another test and see what happens." I say.

Everyone nods. The head captain was about to say something when a yell, is heard.

"KAGOME HIGURASHI WHEN I CATCH YOU YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS." Gin yelled.

This yell was followed by a few explosions. Everyone looked at me to see me on my side laughing. I smiled as Gin entered the Courtyard. He was wearing a bright pink Kimono. His silver hair was green with purple polka dots His skin was bright blue and he had a kick me sign on his chest. On his back there was a mentally disturbed sign. His kimono had I love unicorns and men. Please come fuck me. The captains stared at Gin and then at me. I walk over to Gin and said, "Sorry Gin but this isn't my doing. Kate was the one who gave you the make over. The deal didn't say I had to be the one who did it. I can say this. I wish I had."

Gin hangs his head. I jump into the tree and close my eyes. i suddenly sense something on the edge off range. I quickly widen my range. I let out a growl at what I saw and grip the tree branch harder. The wood breaks and digs into my hand drawing blood. Ayumi lets out a gasp as soon as she smells my blood.

"Kags whats wrong?" She asked.

"there's a hoard of hollows and demons heading to Rukon. The hollows are all at least higher than Meno's. The demons are lower demons. There are 4 that are humanoid." I say.

"this could be a test of their strength." Aizen said.

"Alright but but hurry." The head captain said.

I run quickly and shift into dragon form. My BG's Follow on Kiroro. I fly fast than a shooting star into the clearing about three miles away from Rukon. I quickly run at the hoard as it breaks through the trees. The battle last for thirty minutes before only hollows are left. I am slammed to about ten feet away from the captains. I am bleeding heavily from wounds that I had gained. I look at my friends as the appear next to me. I knew that those watching could hear us and would help if we needed it.

"Chase, Ayumi we need to combine our strength. Remember when we defeated that Adjuchas." I say.

They nod before staring at me in shock.

"That will only work on one or two of them." Chase said.

"Not if we all combine our powers." I say.

"But if we do that we will be unconscious for at least a few days." Ayumi said.

"Yeah but we need to do it. I'm starting to feel weak." I say.

"Alright but I don't like it." Chase said.

"Let's start." I say.

Getting nods we quickly put our hand together. My BG's add their power through our link and lay at the base of a tree. I smile as we start.

"The bonds of power shall damage, but heal. We ask the ancient guardians of blood and power to help us destroy our enemy." We say.

The blood on the field from both enemy's and friends turn into creatures of blood(think of Blood+ and the caryopterins.). The creatures rush at the hollows and fight. We had raised from the ground to the middle of the battle field. I feel us fall as the last hollow fall. Before we land on the ground I look to see a blue and silver dragon appear and catch us. I fall asleep as his deep voice echo's around me telling the captains to keep me safe.

**Cut, Print, done**

**This was the longest chapter I have ever written. Thanks for reading and I will try to write more soon thank you all.**


End file.
